


'til sunbeams find you

by Catpal



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpal/pseuds/Catpal
Summary: AU- Delphine goes to a college party trying to cure a severe case of ennui and she meets Cosima, who promises to change her life
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta at the moment so all mistakes are my own

Delphine Cormier was bored out of her mind; she felt like she couldn’t win. She’d come to this party to escape the monotony of a million Saturday nights spent in her dorm room studying and instead of the change of pace she’d been looking for, she’d just found a different kind of monotony. 

It didn’t escape her that it was disturbingly similar to her experience in escaping France. She had left the comfort and banality of home -because she was searching for something. If she was ever going to find it it didn’t seem that it would be here at Berkley and definitely not at this trope of a college party. 

She’d entered the old Victorian, just off campus, and almost instantly turned back around. It was dimly lit, and smoky. The main hall was crowded with people standing in small groups and having loud conversations that all mingled into one with the electronic music which was pumping from the main room in the house. It was all a little much for her, like someone had seen a college party in a movie and then decided that was the way it had to be done. There were even fairy lights strung along the walls, and red solo cups filled everyone’s hands. Delphine resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She’d been unable to escape however, because her entrance had been almost immediately spotted by her roommate, Krystal. At first meeting the girl had seemed exceedingly vapid and narcissistic -which she actually was- however, Delphine had also learnt that the blonde was kind, loyal and kind of a badass. She’d single-handedly organized a ‘safe ride home’ program to ensure all the girls on campus never had to walk back to their dorms alone. 

Her roommate had been surprised that Delphine had made it to the party, in the three months they had known each other the French woman barely even left the dorm to socialize. She’d quickly been drawn into Krystal’s group of friends, a drink placed in her hand and she had been more than happy to stand in this circle and allow the conversation to wash over her, the women in the group talking so much Delphine needn’t even chime in, just nod along and wait for an appropriate time to excuse herself and retreat to the familiar comfort of her dorm room. 

Then Paul had approached. He was traditionally handsome and looked well built, a football star Krystal had whispered to her excitedly. He eyed the group of giggling women and politely asked if he could steal Delphine away for a moment. She’d shot a panicked look at Krystal, hoping to be saved from what she could only imagine would be a rehearsed conversation with the end goal being getting Delphine into bed.

Delphine was not a conceited woman, but she was also not an idiot. She knew that she was attractive, especially when she put in effort like she had tonight. Since hitting puberty she had had more than her fair share of attention from the opposite sex, and as she got older the attempts to pick her up became exceedingly transparent and well, boring. She had had enough lovers in her youth to last her a lifetime, what she craved was something more. She wanted what she had only read about in books, or seen in sappy movies. Romance, a connection. Not some tipsy pretty boy at a party who had managed to pick up a drunk girl once with the same old cheesy pick up line, and therefore thought it would work on every girl. She cursed her so-called friend for abandoning her, as they flitted away to leave Delphine alone with Paul. To them flirting with a handsome football star was the goal of this evening; to Delphine it was just another moment threaded into the tapestry of monotony that had become her life. She rolled her eyes at Krystal as her roommate watched closely from the other side of the smoky room, making sure that Delphine was safe. Her friend nodded encouragingly, mouthing “go for it”, before shifting her attention back to the group of women she stood with.

Paul was droning on about some new training style their coach had had them try earlier that day, obviously it usually impressed girls that he was on the team. It did not impress Delphine. She was thinking of ways she could excuse herself from this conversation while still being polite, when her attention was drawn by a raucous peal of laughter. She looked around the room, searching for the source of the laughter; at least someone was having fun. Her eyes fell on a small group of people gathered just outside the glass sliding door, they were passing around a bong, a haze of smoke particularly thick around them.

Paul’s gaze followed Delphine’s, obviously shocked that she wasn’t giving him a hundred percent of her attention. “Burn-outs.” He scoffed when he saw what had drawn her attention and it made Delphine like him even less. The group of people outside the door seemed so carefree, enjoyment obvious on all of their faces. She felt a strange pull towards them, like it was where she was supposed to be, instead of here, stuck talking to Paul.

As Paul droned on, she continued to glance over his shoulder to try and search out the source of that infectious laughter. She found herself entranced by this strange group of misfits, every single one of them seemed like they were having a better time than Delphine and she felt an immediate pang of jealousy. She kept watching, waiting for the laughter to come again, and she was pleased to find she didn’t have to wait long. A tall boy with impeccable eyebrows made a comment Delphine couldn’t hear from this far away, and the laughter came again. 

The source was a brunette girl, directly opposite to where Delphine stood against the wall. All she needed to do was look up, and they would make eye contact. Delphine strangely found herself willing her to look up, she was overcome with a desire to look into her eyes. The laughter came again, and Delphine thought she may be getting addicted to the sound. Thankfully, Paul was so self-involved he didn’t even seem to notice that she was entranced by someone else. A flash of perfect white teeth, canines on display and a head piled with dreadlocks in a neat bun. A flash of cat eye glasses and a twirl of hands as she seemed to be passionately expressing a point Delphine couldn’t hear, but strangely really wanted to. 

Delphine felt a strange twisting in her stomach as the woman finally looked up, meeting her eyes. She watched as the brunette leant over and whispered to the guy with immaculate eyebrows, whose attention immediately turned to Delphine. He looked back at his friend, nodding. Delphine’s cheeks reddened, realizing she must have been caught out, staring at the group so unabashedly. The brunette stood up finally, and made her way into the room and immediately made a beeline for Delphine.

The French woman’s heart instantly began to race as she both feared and welcomed a confrontation with the dreadlocked woman, she just couldn’t tear her eyes away from the wide smile.

“Hey babe, sorry I didn’t see you get here, we’re all sitting outside.” The brunette said, placing a kiss on her cheek and then settling with her arm around Delphine’s waist. Her cheek tingled pleasantly the other woman had placed her lips, not dissimilar to the one that was spreading from where her fingers rested on her waist.

Delphine was too taken aback to respond, her usually brilliant mind taking too long to catch up with the situation she had found herself in. She watched as Paul looked back and forth between the two women, obviously just as confused as Delphine was.

“Thanks for keeping her company man, I’ll take it from here.” Cosima turned her attention to Paul, keeping her tone conversational, but there was an energy buzzing around her. It was almost as if she was waiting for a confrontation, ready for Paul to react badly.

There was a beat, an awkward silence filled by electronic music and the din of too many mingled conversations. Then Paul forced a smile on to his handsome features.

“No worries. Have a goodnight.” He seemed a little disgruntled to have wasted his time on Delphine, and she kind of felt bad. He was nice enough, and had Delphine had met him two years ago she probably would have fallen prey to his charm. She watched as he made his way back over to Krystal’s group of friends and Delphine instantly felt better knowing one of those girls would definitely give him the attention he was searching for.

The brunette immediately released her grip on Delphine’s waist, and she found herself missing the contact instantly.

“Thank you for your assistance, ah- I’m afraid I do not know your name.” Delphine smiled warmly at the other woman.

“Oh, uh - Cosima.” Another flash of those canines, Cosima pointed to herself, before pointing back at Delphine.

“Delphine. Enchanté.” 

“Wow, okay, beautiful, smart and French, it must be my lucky night.” Delphine couldn’t stop the blush that spread across her cheeks at the other woman’s compliments. 

“How do you know that I am smart? We have only just met.”

"I've seen you around the lab, you're studying Immunology right? I'm evo devo, so we kind of run in the same circles. Also, you were smart enough to send me ‘help me’ eyes while you were stuck talking to that football player.” The fact that Cosima had noticed Delphine before today, it sent a thrill through her. Why was this woman having such an effect on Delphine? She’d never had this kind of reaction to anyone.

“Apparently not smart enough to realize I have a stalker.” Delphine joked, glad her brain was catching up enough to banter with the shorter woman.

“Hey, is that any way to treat your knight in shining armor?” Cosima slapped her playfully in the shoulder. 

“So you actually just came all the way over here to save me from a football player?” Delphine inquired, her heart sinking a little at the thought that maybe Cosima had no ulterior motive in saving her.

“Save you from him yes, more importantly save you from your ennui.” 

“Ennui?” Delphine asked; how did this complete stranger read her so accurately when people she spoke to everyday hadn’t even noticed there was anything wrong. Her own parents had been surprised when she told them she was leaving for San Francisco, so how did Cosima see through her so easily?

“Yes, ennui. It’s coming off you in waves. And I can cure that, you just have to trust me.” Cosima smiled so widely her eyes crinkled at the edges. Delpine couldn’t believe that she did trust this complete stranger, couldn’t believe that she was considering doing whatever Cosima suggested next.

“So I should just do what a complete stranger suggests?” Delphine asked petulantly.

“The way I see it, you have two choices? One, you can continue on the trajectory your life is currently on; leave this party and go home to bed, remembering me fondly as your knight in shining in armor, maybe we’ll pass in the halls but ultimately you’ll get your doctorate and go on to do amazing things, get married to some hot man doctor. Have a few kids. And the memory of me will fade, but never quite all the way, I’ll always be that cute girl that piqued your curiosity; the one that got away.” Delphine found herself completely enamored with the way Cosima’s hands whirled through the air as she spoke, punctuating her points. 

“Orrrrr, you can come with me now, take a fork in the road. Come and meet some people, let me show you how fun this party can be. Let me change your life.” Delphine’s heart started to race, but not with anxiety, with anticipation. 

“You have an awfully high opinion of yourself.” She knew she couldn’t make this too easy on the brunette.

“No, I just believe in the magic of fate. I never come to parties and the one party I come to, a sad beautiful French girl needs my help? Who am I to ignore the call of the Universe?”

“Fate? But you are a scientist, are you not?” Could this woman be any more endearing?

“Suspend your belief, just for tonight. I promise you, it’ll be worth your while.” Delphine couldn’t help but find the woman incredibly charming. The wolfish grin and the twinkle in her eye made the blonde think that maybe this was exactly what she’d been looking for when she’d left the house tonight.

“Give me until sunrise. If I haven’t cured your ennui by sunrise, then I will admit defeat and leave you alone, scout’s honor.” Cosima crossed her fingers and held them up to her heart.

It was only 9pm. That meant that sunrise was at least seven hours away. Delphine felt a twinge of anxiety at the thought of agreeing to spend the next seven hours of her life with a perfect stranger. 

As if sensing her wariness Cosima laughed knowingly, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck. 

“I’m not going to hold you hostage or anything. You can leave at any time. I’m just saying. Give it a chance, what have you got to lose?” 

What was it about this oddly confident woman that made Delphine trust her? Why did this perfect stranger feel so inevitable to her? She wasn’t going to get the answers to these questions if she went home, so instead she decided to give in to her curiosity. It was against her better judgment, but she reasoned her better judgement had only gotten her so far as to be a girl who’s friend abandoned her alone with a strange guy just because he was good looking. 

“D’Accord, you are going to change my life after all.” Delphine replies dryly, quirking an eyebrow. But despite her wariness she allowed herself to be led toward the group in the corner. As she followed Cosima she felt a thrill of excitement at the possibilities that she had just opened herself up to. Maybe it was just a pick up line, or maybe she was right. Maybe Cosima really was going to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only going to be 2 chapters because my attention span does not lend itself to multichapters but the muse had other ideas. So this will be three chapters now. I hope you enjoy

Delphine allowed herself to be led out to the group sitting on the patio, and was greeted by the boy with the immaculate eyebrows. 

“Our conquering hero returns.” He stated dramatically, Delphine is surprised to hear a British accent. Cosima laughs heartily, then goes into a deep bow as her group of friends break into a round of applause. For a moment, Delphine stands there awkwardly, everyone’s eyes on her as she decides how to react. Going against her nature she decides the best response is to play along and give the group a show. 

She pantomimes a swoon before declaring “my knight in shining armor.” Before she plants a kiss on Cosima’s cheek, noting that the brunette blushed at the contact. Her little act elicits a second round of cheers from the group and Delphine smiles, her first genuine smile in a long time. She has an overwhelming feeling that this is exactly where she is supposed to be.

Cosima sits down and gestures for Delphine to do the same. The boy with the immaculate eyebrows holds out his hand in greeting.

“Bonjour, I’m Felix.” He says and Delphine is surprised to hear a British accent.

Delphine takes his hand and shakes it gently, making a mental note to get some eye makeup tips from him later.

“What’s your poison?” Felix asks, gesturing toward the small table in the centre of the group. The table is littered with bottles of liquor at varying degrees of emptiness and a large stack of plastic shot glasses.

“Oi, leave the girl be Fee, she’s only just sat down.” A matching British accent, this time coming from the grungy looking girl on Felix’s otherside. 

“Don’t listen to my dear sister Sarah, trust me, you’re going to need some liquid courage for what comes next.” Felix leaned forward, pouring Jager into four shot glasses.

Delphine turned to Cosima who was watching the interaction, an amused smile on her face. Delphine raised an eyebrow questioningly at the brunette.

“My roommates.” Cosima said with a small shrug, as if this explained everything away.

“Oh, is that all we are to you is it? Just a couple of warm bodies to help you with the rent?” Felix asked as he handed Delphine and Cosima each a shot glass.

Cosima laughed fondly as she took the proffered glass, running her free hand across the back of her neck.

“I guess you’d actually say they were my family.” Cosima told Delphine.

“Ah, so you have already brought me home to meet your family?” Delphine teased, filling a thrill when Cosima’s face flushed a pleasant shade of pink.

“Well, I’ll drink to that,” Felix exclaimed loudly before tossing back his shot. “Bottom’s up ladies.”

Delphine looked at the brown liquid in her shot glass and then glanced at Cosima. The brunette smiled encouragingly, waiting to see what she was going to do next. Generally Delphine was more of a wine and champagne girl, and she’d never done a shot before. But she’d also never gone off with a stranger at a party just because she felt a strange connection to them, so maybe tonight was a night of firsts.

She lifted the shot glass to her nose and sniffed at it. She grimaced at the smell.

“Bad idea.” Cosima said wryly from next to her. “Better to just drink it quickly, don’t think about it.”

Delphine hesitated for a second longer, and then made her third impulsive decision for the night, tossing the shot back and grimacing as the alcohol burned it’s way down the back of her throat.

Felix applauded her daintily before pouring each of them another shot.

‘Non, no more for me please.” Delphine didn’t think she could do another, and she also didn’t trust herself to get drunk right now, especially not with the way she’d been acting so far.

“I’m telling you babe, you’ll thank me soon.” Felix was eluding once again to what was going to happen later in the evening and it piqued Delphine’s interest. 

“What is happening later?” She asked Cosima as they both accepted the shots from Felix and quickly downed them.

“Ugh, Felix why Jaegar?” Cosima grumbled, deflecting Delphine’s question. 

“Because it’s all I could swipe from that banker’s house last night.”

“Don’t avoid the question.” Delphine told Cosima, poking her in the ribs playfully. Flirting and playful touching, who was she and what had she done with the real Delphine?

Cosima, for her part, giggled at Delphine. “You’ll find out soon enough.” She looked up at a girl who sat directly across from her at the table. “How much longer Allison? 15 minutes?”

The girl sniffed primly, tucked her hair behind her ears and checked her watch.

“Yes, that should do it.” Allison seemed incredibly uptight and Delphine wondered how exactly she fit into this group of misfits.  
“Maybe I should go and make more of an impression, you know, just to be safe.” Felix said, his eyes fixed back in the main room of the house where some people had formed a makeshift dance floor. Before anyone could respond, he was inside and whispering in the ear of a boy with glasses. Delphine felt herself gape involuntarily as the two of them almost instantly started making out right in the middle of the dancefloor. 

She turned to find Cosima watching her and found herself pleasantly pleased by that fact.

“Felix has mad game.” Cosima said, smiling lightly. “He tells me it’s all about confidence, but I don’t know if it’s that easy.” 

She seemed shyer now, more demure than she was when she had first approached Delphine. 

“I think you’ve got pretty good game too, you know.” Delphine smiled warmly at Cosima, she couldn’t help finding this woman ridiculously endearing.

“Oh totes.” Cosima responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Well it’s working on me.” Delphine boldened by the strangeness of this night and the warmth of the alcohol coursing through her veins.

Cosima leaned back in her chair, as if taking Delphine in, drinking in every last detail. Delphine feels exposed somehow, despite being fully clothed. Despite that feeling, despite her misgivings about how quickly she felt connected to the other woman, she felt completely at ease.

“Oi, Cos, Allison says it’s go time.” Sarah says, leaning over Felix’s chair and breaking the tension between the two women before standing up and moving toward a group of girls and shoving one of them roughly.

Delphine gasps in shock.

“Don’t worry, it’s all part of the plan. Got to have an alibi.” Allison says, standing up and adjusting her sweater.

“Listen, I’ll explain in the car.” Cosima tells her as she stands up and holds a hand out to help Delphine up from her chair.

Delphine gladly accepts the hand, despite not needing the help, she has been craving the brunette’s touch ever since she had withdrawn her arm from her waist earlier.

“The car? We are going somewhere?” She asks, confused. She had agreed to give Cosima until sunrise but she hadn’t even considered that they wouldn’t spend that time here at the party. She wasn’t sure it was the best idea to go to a second location with a group of complete strangers.  
“Yes, trust me. It’s all part of the adventure.”

There was something about that wide smile, the way it spread all the way to the brunette’s eyes that made Delphine weak at the knees and she knew she would go anywhere right now, just to spend more time with the brunette; to try and understand this connection she was feeling.

They followed Allison quickly through the backyard, passing through a gate half hidden behind an overgrown bush before stopping at a minivan, where they were quickly met by Felix and Sarah. They piled into the minivan, Sarah calling shotgun and pushing Felix out of the way to sit with her feet up the dash. With Allison behind the wheel that left the other three to sit in the backseat. Delphine was pleased when Cosima sat in the middle, her thigh and shoulder pressed tightly against her own, electricity thrumming through her every nerve at the contact. 

“Don’t worry, Allison is sober, she’s fine to drive.” Cosima reassured Delphine and the blonde cursed silently, realizing she hadn’t even thought of that. She was so caught up in the moment she had forgotten her own safety for a moment. 

Allison started the minivan up and Delphine smiled to herself, even though she was young and could hildless, Delphine couldn’t help but think that Allison looked right at home behind the wheel of a minivan, like she was born to be a soccer mom. 

“What is this shite?” Sarah complained loudly as the car pulled away from the curb.

“It’s the Hamilton soundtrack Sarah, I’m auditioning for the role of Eliza in class on Monday” Allison bit back. “You know it wouldn’t kill you to get a little culture for once. And take your shoes off the dash.”

Sarah grumbled disgruntledly, but took her feet off the dash nonetheless. 

“Well?” Delphine asked, turning her attention away from the two women up front and back the gorgeous brunette beside her.

“Hmmm?” Cosima asked, she seemed to have been staring at Delphine while the blonde wasn’t paying attention, and she balked slightly at being caught off guard. 

Delphine laughed warmly, feeling her affection for Cosima growing by the second.

“Where are we going? Why the shoving? You said you would explain.”

“Oh right, yep.” Cosima took a moment, as if gathering her thoughts, deciding where to start. “Well you know Dr. Leekie?”

Delphine nodded, she knew Leekie, even without their unfortunate encounter he was the head of the Science department, there was no way she couldn’t know who he was.  
“Well, he and a friend of ours, Beth, kind of had a run in. He made some inappropriate remarks and when she threatened to report him he made her life a living hell until she dropped out.”

Delphine felt her heart rate increase, so she wasn’t the only one that it had happened to. Cosima was studying her face closely, trying to read her reaction.

“It happened to you too? Didn’t it?” Cosima asked 

“That bloody creep!” Felix exclaimed, he had been looking at his phone since they left the party but was obviously paying close attention.

“Well, not the dropping out part, but yes, the inappropriate remarks, they are just getting worse.” Delphine didn’t know why she felt so embarrassed admitting this. She knew deep down that it wasn’t her fault, but she couldn’t help the shame that came with admitting it outloud. 

“Well then, it’s more fitting than we knew that you’re coming with us on this little ah, adventure.” Cosima glanced around the car at her friends, and they all shared a conspiratory smile.

“What exactly are we doing?”

“Well, we’ve kind of made it our goal to exact revenge, in small ways. Little harmless things that won’t hurt anyone but will piss Leekie off.”

“So pranks?”

“Yes, pranks. Honestly it’s all very immature to me, but it makes Beth laugh and… Well she didn’t laugh for a long time so..” Allison fidgeted in the front seat, as if revealing that small piece of information made her incredibly uncomfortable. Delphine turned her attention back to Cosima and the other woman must have seen the question in her eyes.

“Beth is Allison’s girlfriend, but it's kind of the DL.” Cosima explained, her hands whirling through the air. 

“The DL?” Delphine’s English wasn’t a hundred percent at the best of times, and abbreviations and idioms were a particular weak point for her.

“The down low.”Allison responded, sounding frustrated. “Well, it's supposed to be but apparently now we’re just going around telling complete strangers.”

“We can trust Delphine.” Cosima sounded defensive, and Delphine felt a surge of pride at the knowledge that the brunette wanted to defend her. 

After a beat, Delphine realized she still had no idea what the plan was for tonight.  
“So what exactly are we doing tonight?” She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Felix, Sarah and Cosima shared a look before bursting out laughing.

“Well, you know that biofarm that he keeps in his office?”

“Oui.” Leekie was incredibly pretentious, so of course he had shown the biofarm to Delphine, hoping to inspire her.

“We’re going to put an electric eel in there.” Cosima filled in, before another round of laughter filled the car.

“Merde. Where did you even get an electric eel?”

“I slept with a guy that has connections. It’s a need to know basis.” Felix said nonchalantly, fixing his hair.

“Wait, but I still do not understand, why go to the party and cause a scene.”

“Ah, deniability sweetheart.”Felix answered. “We made sure lots of people saw us at the party, we were loud, Sarah started a fight, I kissed that weird Colin guy, Paul saw you talking to Cos and we left just enough of the group behind at the party that it will just look like maybe we’re just in another part of the house. The party is our alibi for whe Leekie tries to investigate.”

Everything made sense to Delphine now, and she settled into a comfortable silence for a moment until an unpleasant thought drifted into her mind.

“Was talking to me just part of your alibi?” She asked Cosima quietly, suddenly feeling very unsure of herself.

“No, that was totally unplanned.” Cosima reached out and squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her. “Totally unplanned and defs the best decision I’ve made in a long time.”

When they arrived at their location Felix handed out beanies and dark sunglasses, and Delphine was ordered to guard a door while Allison stayed in the getaway car and the other three awkwardly carried a large tank into the the building claiming that Delphine couldn’t come with them as she wasn’t privy to the deep inner workings of the group and therefore she couldn’t bare witness to their brilliant methods of espionage.

Delphine smiled as she stood by the door, keeping watch and attempting to appear casual. Her heart was racing wildly at the possibility of being caught. She pulled out a cigarette to calm her nerves, and thought back on the night’s events so far, trying to figure out how exactly she’d ended up here, guarding a door for near strangers as they snuck an electric eel into a professor’s office. Suddenly, sooner than she expected the door behind her burst open and Cosima toppled out.  
“Let’s go! The other’s will meet us at the car.” She grabbed Delphine’s hand and started running across the carpark.

“Were you seen?” Delphine asked as she broke into a run.

“No, I don’t think so, but better to flee the scene of the crime as quickly as possible.”

They made it to the minivan quickly, leaning against one another as they panted, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“Was that a giggle?” Cosima asked, leaning against the minivan as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Oui,” Delphine replied, leaning next to Cosima, her face close enough to feel the brunette’s warm breath. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Cosima said off-handedly before she got really still. Her eyes travelled down to Delphine’s mouth and then slowly back up to her eyes. Delphine drew her bottom lip between her teeth, her own eyes trailing to the brunette’s mouth. 

“I really want to kiss you.” Cosima said, and her directness erupted a thousand butterflies in Delphine’s stomach.

“Then do it.” Her own boldness surprised her as Cosima surged forward capturing her lips. 

Delphine had kissed women before, experimentation was encouraged in the dorms at boarding school, and she had always found women to be better kissers than men; but she had never felt a kiss like this.

A flame of desire lit in her stomach, and she was profoundly aware of all the places where Cosima’s body met her own. One hand on her cheek, the other at her waist, their fronts pressed gently together, her blood coursing hot as her own entangled with dreadlocks. Cosima’s teeth worried at her lip before her tongue gently sought entrance to her mouth and Delphine groaned quietly, her breath quickening. 

“Get in the car you bloody morons, let’s go.” Sarah’s voice called from the other side of the carpack and the women broke apart to see the siblings barreling towards them. Delphine’s head was swimming, and it took her brain a second to catch up with her body as Cosima threw the minivan door open and gestured for her to climb in.

“Where to now?” Delphine asked, trying to mask the awkwardness she felt at being caught mid liplock.

“Now the real party begins.” Felix answered, pulling out a flask and passing it to his sister who was fiddling with her phone. 

The sounds of punk rock filled the car as Sarah cranked the stereo and Felix wound down his window, filling the car with brisk night air. Delphine couldn’t help but be caught up in the moment, she knew this song and she sang along with Cosima and the siblings. Even Allison threw in a begrudging “London calling” as they peeled out of the carpark and Delphine couldn’t remember ever feeling so alive. The night air on her face, her curls whipping around, punk rock washing over her and Cosima’s fingers tracing shapes in the palm of her hand. She couldn’t wait to see what else tonight would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments on ch one, they totally motivated me to get through this one. Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an AU before, I hope you like it! The next chapter will have more of the clone club and probably just a bunch of introspection on Delphine’s part and plenty of fluff. Thanks for reading


End file.
